Cuter than Hello Kitty and Panda's Combined
by LovelySoulSlayer
Summary: A Yao Wong aka China oneshot. ChinaxOC.


Name: Azia Abdul

Age: looks 18

Country: Algeria

Birthday: July 5, 1962

I drum my fingers on the table, as the others are fighting as usual. America came up with this ridiculous idea, England Objected, then France objected both of them, and now we have WW3 in front of me. I sigh as I can tell how it will end _'Germany will get tired of it, stand up, start yelling and slamming his hands on the table, then it will go quiet till Italy yells 'Pasta!'. Then we'll have a lunch break and it will start all over then go home, I just want to get home and have a quiet night' _Just as I predicted Germany starts yelling "We're going to have a lunch break and when we come back we will have something reasonable to solve here!" I walk out following Japan "Hey Japan, you okay?" he nods "Yes, how are you Algeria?" my shoulders drop as I rub my temples "Fine besides the massive headache I get every time I come to one of these meetings" he smiles, or what I think is his smile "I know but you must learn to tune it out" I nod as we make it to the cafeteria. I pick at my food, as I start feeling sick "Hey Azia, are you going to eat that?" I look up to see America, I push the tray to him "All yours" he smiles "Thanks!" I lay my head down, as I try to calm down my stomach. I fell someone grab my chest "Algeria's breast belong to Korea!" I growl and round house kick him "Korea! How many times do I have to….." I dash to the trash can, and throw up "Agh shit" I walk out of the cafeteria. Korea tilts his head "What's wrong with Azia?" the others shrug and go back to eating that is except for one country.

! 2 Weeks Later !

I lay in bed, sick to my stomach groaning. "Hey Morocco" he walks in with a glass of water "Yeah Azia?" he puts the water on the side table, I smile "Could you please try and make some Lamb Meat Soup?" he smiles "Sure, but I have to go to the World Meeting in about a hour will you be alright?" I smile weakly "Yeah I'll be fine, I'll probably sleep the day away after I eat" he nods walking out, I sigh as I lay back down closing my eyes breathing deeply.

! China's Pov !

I look around the meeting room to see Algeria's seat empty _'This is the 2nd meeting she missed, I hope she's alright' _I sit down waiting for the others to arrive. I look up to see Morocco "Hey Morocco, do you know why Algeria has missed the last two meetings?" he nods "Yeah she's really sick" I gasp "Do you know what she has?" he shakes his head "Nah not really, it looks like the Flu to me" I nod "Tell the others I'm going to be gone for the meeting" he smiles placing a hand on my shoulder "You hurt her, I'll kill you, but go after her if you love her" I smile "I wouldn't hurt her, I love her more than Pandas" I run out of the building heading towards Azia's house.

! Algeria's house !

I'm awoken by the doorbell _'Who the hell could be at the door?' _I shuffle my way to the door, I hear knocking "I'm coming!" I start coughing. I open the door to see China panting "Yao? What are you doing here?" he smiles "I heard you were sick and I wanted to take care of you" I let him in "Sorry the place isn't as clean as it usually is" he shakes his head "It great, its got a homey feeling to it" I laugh "Thanks Yao" he blushes "So Azia, are you hungry? I could cook for you" I blush "Uh a little" his smile gets bigger "Anything specific?" I yawn "Surprise me" he nods walking to the kitchen. I walk to my room laying down and quickly fall asleep_. _

! China's Pov !

I growl _'Ahh! I have to make her the perfect lunch, I want it to be absolutely perfect to show her how much I love her' _I run around the kitchen finding ingredients I decide to make her Steamed Pear with Honey. Once done I wipe my forehead on my sleeve "Ahh smells good, I hope she likes it" I pick up the tray walking towards her room "Azia, foods done" I push the door open with my foot to see she's asleep _'Aww she so cute way cuter than Hello Kitty and Pandas combined!' _I place the tray on the end table. I sit at the edge of her bed running my hand through her hair _'She's so beautiful' _I lean down and kiss her on the forehead "I love you, Azia". I pull back and I look into brown eyes _'Oh Crap!' _

! Algeria's Pov !

I look straight into China's eyes _'Did he just say 'I love you' to me?' _I lean on my hands "Yao, what did you just say?" he blushes rubbing the back of his neck "Um…Well….I…..I said I love you" I smile with a blush burning my cheeks "I love you too Yao" his eyes open wide "Really?' I nod pulling him closer to me "Really" I kiss him wrapping my arms around his neck, I feel him wrap his arms around my waist pulling me on his lap. I laugh as we hang out and give him a few kisses during the rest of the day.

! A Week Later !

I sigh as I hear from Japan that China got sick 'And I'm the reason he's sick too' I head over to China's place to take care of my man.


End file.
